Snapie Rox Our Sox!
by FrogTheMufassan
Summary: A Snapie fanfic, started off when we were drunk...Randomness, guest appearences, spam, dancing, and more...Enjoy!
1. The dishevelled, pink thing

Disclaimer: Harry Potter & co, the "Reggae Dancin'" song, and the phrase "my precioussss" do not belong to either Em or Nu - however much they wish they did. So, owners of the above, please don't sue us - we don't have anything. Well, you can take our school, and our teachers.And possibly some of our family members too.And you can take the kinky underwear that I got for Crimbo too, because hey, I'm not that kinda gal.But you can't take anything else. If you try, we will set Nu's elves, my leprachauns, the Waffles, and our pets on you. Be warned: Nu's cat has one eye, and my dog is extremely - er - "active", you could say.  
  
Oh, and btw - This first chapter? We wrote it on New Year's Eve.After we'd had some sugar, and some alcohol.And the ideas in the following few chapters were also thought up while we were - *ahem* - not in our best states of mind! Should make for interesting reading, though.  
  
And now, on with the story.!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER ONE - THE DISHEVELLED, PINK THING.  
  
"Ooh, la, la, la! Let's go dancin'! Ooh, la, la - "  
A knock sounded at the door. Snape cleared his throat, quickly snapped out of his trance, and scowled at the door. "Enter."  
Potter's head peered round the door. Snape let out a noise of impatience. "What do you want, Potter?"  
Potter held up a dishevelled, pink.thing. "Is this yours, Professor?"  
Snape sat up, glaring at the boy. "No!"  
Potter peered at the pink object closely. "I think it is, sir. It has your name on it - see? 'Severus Sn-'"  
"OUT! And never speak of this again!" Snape had arisen from his chair, and strode around the desk. Potter dropped the pink object and scurried out, slamming the door behind him.  
Snape gently picked up the pink object, and walked back to his desk, stroking the - thing.  
"My precioussss."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - Um - yeah. Anyhoo. Can I just say, before you look at the screen in disgust and walk away, that this is extremely tame compared to what the rest of the story will be. This is a tiny, boring bit. Trust me. Us. Trust us. In the following chapters, there'll be guest appearences.Lamposts.Spam.tango-dancing, salsa-dancing, singing, dating, lions, pirates, caretakers doing the full monty, stalkers, shrines, and so on. I don't wanna give too much away now, do I?  
Oh, and for all those aboard the good ship R/H (like me.but not Nu, because she has one HP passion, and one only. The dark side. Well.and Snape. Obviously.) Anyhoo, all those on the same ship as me - Keep your eyes peeled. There's a wee bit in here for you guys, too.  
Anyhoo - see that review button? Click it.g'wan, you know you want to.Anything you wanna say. Shouts of praise, random and amusing ideas for future chapters (we know you have some up your sleeves, people - come on!), and.y'know.good stuff. Any flames will be replied to in the form of a Howler.  
Oh, and before I forget - Cookies and ice cream for our special reviewers! And possibly even guest appearences too.Like the sound of that, hmm? Appearing in a fanfic, alongside our friends, teachers, caretakers, enemies, the HP cast.and, of course, best of the bargain - the beautiful, intelligent, loved-by-many authors themselves - Us!  
  
Enough ego-tripping. Click the button.Do it.DO IT! (Do it in huggies!)  
  
Em the Frog and Nu the Wombat xxx 


	2. A Letter From Dimrod's

A/N - Heya guys, we're back! Didn't take long, did it? We were chuffed that we got 4 reviewers - It's our first fic, we didn't think anyone was gonna read it! But they did! So, here's thanks to;  
  
Sirius Black Here - Heya, our very first reviewer!!! Thankyou! And we're 15 . . . Well, ok, Nu's 14 (heh heh @ August birthday!) and I'm 15! (Woohoo for December birthday!) Why, does it show?   
  
TouchstoneoftheCharter - Helloooo! Thankyou! And we've now changed the whole anonymous-reviewers thing, so that we CAN receive them! Thanks for pointing that out to us!  
  
Anon - Heya, whoever you are. Thankyou for your review!  
  
Jammie-Bro - J-J!!!! *jumps on J-J* Don't worry, dear Toady - We'll include the Walking Choude, AKA Miss Jones . . . *cackles* I have great plans for her . . . Oh, and keep an eye out for various other teachers, etc . . . If I'm feeling especially malicious at the time, I may even put in a few of our "favourite" fellow-students, how 'bout that? Btw - the Filch and Jones thing.That's good . . . That'll go in with the other stunts we've got the Hogwarts and WKGS teachers/students/caretakers doing in the next few chapters!!!  
  
Now then, my pretties . . . On with the 2nd chapter!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER TWO - A Letter From Dimrod's.  
  
Severus Snape was sitting in his classroom, marking the first-year's latest essays, on "How to make an enlarging potion".  
"Rubbish! This year's first-years are even worse than last year's, little brats . . . I hate children . . . "  
A large, tawny owl swept in, dropped a letter unceremoniously on Snape's head, and disappeared through the same open window it had entered though.  
"OW, son of a - " Snape ripped open the letter. As he read, his eyebrows became more furrowed, and he stood up furiously. "What the - ?" He paused, glaring down at the parchment, before something clicked inside his head. "Dumbledore . . . !"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Snape stormed up the staircase leading to the headmaster's office, muttering under his breath. "Of all the . . . He'll pay for this, he damn well better have a good explanation . . . That bl- "  
He stopped abruptly as the sound of music drifted underneath the door he was now facing. Tapping sharply on it, he pushed it open . . .  
"Severus!"  
Snape froze at the sight of Dumbledore and McGonagall . . . tango dancing!  
Dumbledore turned to McGonagall, muttered "take 5, baby", and motion for Snape to sit down on a chair. As McGonagall exited the room, Snape slammed the letter down on the desk.  
"What in hell is THIS?" he yelled.  
"Ah." Dumbledore motioned once again for Snape to sit down. Fuming, Snape sank into the nearest chair, his eyes fixed on the headmaster's face. Dumbledore hesitated, before saying, "I've been needing to talk to you about that . . . "  
"Why did you send off an application for me to join 'Dimrod's Dating Agency', Albus?!" Snape spat out the words in disgust.  
Dumbledore stared calmly at the letter, still lying untouched on the desk, before glancing up at Snape. "You see . . . I - well, all of us - think you need to learn to interact with people. You must admit, Severus, you aren't the friendliest, more sociable of people . . . "  
Snape cut in. "Yes, yes, Dumbledore - but a dating agency? Why?!"  
The headmaster glanced once more at the letter on the desk before answering. "I think a date, or dates, would help you - ah - learn more about people's good sides, and would therefore - er - enhance your social abilities . . . " Coughing, he added, under his breath, "and bring out your own good side . . ."  
Snape stood up, glaring. "I don't need a date! I'm quite happy the way I am!"  
"Oh, come now, Severus - a girlfriend would do you good!"  
Snape let out a howl of rage. Dumbledore looked concerned. "You're not a fruit, are you? Because, if you are, I can change your search details to 'desperate, unfriendly, greasy-haired dark-arts obsessive male, looking for an attractive, upbeat, sexy male' instead . . . "  
Snape threw himself at the door. Turning his head towards the headmaster, his face contorted and purple with rage, he screamed, "Screw you, Albus! Screw you, and screw Dimrod's!" As the door slammed behind Snape, Dumbledore smirked.  
"I'll take that as a 'yes Albus, I'd love to join up with Dimrod's! I await my first reply with much enthusiasm!", in that case . . . " He was still chuckling when McGonagall's face peered round the door. "Ah, my sweet Minerva . . . Ready to be swept off your feet once more?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well? Tu gusta, tu odio? (Translation for those who don't do Spanish, or attempt at doing Spanish: "You like, you hate?") Why don't you tell us? Write reviews! It's that button, down there . . . See it? Yea? Good. Click on it. Write a page full of praise! *smiles angelically* I'll pay ya later . . .  
And hey, the reviewers who want guest appearances, let me know! You no tell me, you no get guest appearance. Kapish? *giggles*  
Oh, and anyone with ideas for the next few chapters - let us know!!! It's next chapter that things'll start hotting up, and the guest appearances will begin . . . Ohhhhh, the fun, the fun.!  
Anyway..until next time!  
  
Frog and Wombat (AKA Em and Nu) xxx 


	3. The Arrival of the WKGS Students And th...

A/N – It's the 3rd chappie!!!! Sorry it's taken so long, though. But hey – better late than never, riiiiight? Thanks to the reviewers of the 2nd chapter – Marauder Pawsly, Jammie-Bro, and Sirius Black Here. Love you all!  
  
As for the guest appearances. . .They'll appear in the next few chapters, hopefully. Don't worry – we haven't forgotten you! And anyone else who wants a guest appearance, just ask – Remember, we need your details. . .Your appearance, your name, and so on. And hey, any ideas will be greatly appreciated, too!  
  
One more thing I feel I must explain, first. WKGS (the school which me, Wombat, and the rest of the gang unfortunately attend) is an all-girls school, but with a mixed 6th form college attached. Just to clear up any confusion. The uniformed school (Year's 7 – 11) are all-girls. Years 12 and 13, aka the 6th Form, are mixed. Got it? Good bunnies.  
  
So, hey, here you go. . .We present to you. . .Chapter Three of Snapie Rox Our Sox.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER THREE – The Arrival of the WKGS Students – And the Beginning of a Beautiful Era. . .  
  
The stout, fat headmistress of Hell (a.k.a. WKGS) waddled onto the stage, as the entire school watched in suspense. Never had an assembly of all 7 years been called before (partly because the entire school couldn't all fit into one place within the school building, all at once. Not even the main Hall, which was the largest room in the school – or, at least, rivalling with the Dining Room. But let's just say that the Main Hall could mysteriously now accommodate all 7 years, plus all the teachers – although, how exactly, is beyond anyone's knowledge.)  
"Good morning, girls," Mrs Robinson nodded in the direction of the uniformed school. "And good morning 6th form!" She paused, to glare at a couple of 2nd years, who were chatting on the front row.  
"Today, I have called an assembly for the entire school – "  
"Well, d'uh," muttered a 4th year student under her breath.  
"Reckon she's gonna tell us all that Mr Feeney's dead – and that no one is going to be arrested for it, either?" mumbled the student next to her, with a malicious look on her face.  
"Emmie! Nuala! Stop chatting!" a teacher hissed. The two girls grinned, and turned their attention back to the fat choude of a woman on stage.  
". . . And it is with great honour that I inform you of a certain – er – change, in the school's location. Due to certain reasons, involving myself becoming a teacher for a vacant subject at a new school, we will be joining the two schools together! Yes, girls – and boys – we are joining schools with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"  
An outbreak of chatter spread through the Hall rapidly. Slowly, Emmie and Nuala turned to look at each other, before –  
"YEEAAAA!"  
Mrs Robinson let off a firework, immediately silencing the students. "Any questions? Yes – you."  
A 3rd year stood up. "Which subject are you going to be teaching?"  
"Defence Against the Dark Arts. You – on the second row."  
A 1st year rose to her feet meekly. "Will we be joining in their lessons?"  
"Yes." Mrs Robinson scanned the Hall, and pointed at a 5th year. "You."  
"When do we leave?"  
"Tomorrow."  
The room erupted into cheers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And so the next day dawned, crisp and fresh, the air quivering with excitement. The students of WKGS travelled by bus throughout the day, finally reaching Hogsmeade as dusk was setting in. The Head of Year's all separated, and begun to gather together their year's.  
"4TH YEARS! OVER HERE!" Mr Sefton sighed, as a couple of 4th years threw balls of fire at each other. "I need a holiday," he muttered. "4TH YEARS! HERE, NOW, BEFORE I HAVE THE LOT OF YOU IN DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!"  
A group of 4th year girls joined the large crowd gathering around Mr Sefton.  
"So, what house d'ya reckon we'll all be in?" Emmie asked her friends, whilst watching in amusement as Mr Sefton ducked a flying sword, thrown by some nearby 3rd years.  
"I wanna be in Slytherin!" Nuala said, grinning.  
Alyssa looked thoughtful. "I want to be in Gryffindor. . .But I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw, either. . ."  
"I'm going to be in Gryffindor!" Jamie informed the others firmly.  
Emmie turned to Katy. "And you?"  
Katy shrugged. "You know I haven't read the books! But I want to be in either the red or the green house. . .I think."  
"GIRLS!" Mr Sefton's voice sounded. The 4th years fell silent. "4th years, follow me – it's time for your Sorting!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the 4th years filed in, they noticed the presence of the 1st, 2nd and 3rd years at their given House tables already, aswell as the Hogwarts students.  
Jamie nudged Emmie, and pointed. "Look! That Martha girl's in Slytherin! I always knew she was trouble. . ."  
Emmie sniggered, as McGonagall stepped up.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, girls. The Sorting Hat has already completed it's song for the junior section of your school so, if you don't mind, we shall begin sorting you immediately."  
Soon enough, their names began to be called, in between their fellow student's names.  
"Katherine Bolter!" Katy stepped up, placed the hat on her head, and waited. After a few moments – "GRYFFINDOR!"  
Emmie, Nu, Lissi and Jamie cheered, and slowly but surely, their names followed.  
"Jamie Burrows!". . ."GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Emmie Fielding!". . ."GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Nuala Myles!". . ."GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Alyssa Stott!". . ."GRYFFINDOR!"  
After the 5th, 6th and 7th years had also been Sorted, the feast begun. As she reached for the dish of roast potatoes, Emmie peered around, and nudged Nuala, knocking over her pumpkin juice in the process. "Pssst, Nu – noticed who's sitting next to Dumbledore?"  
Nuala glanced over, and screamed. "SNAPIE!" Her four friends watched as Nuala toppled backwards, and onto the floor.  
"Uh – is she ok?" a Gryffindor boy nearby asked, shooting worried glances at the unconscious Nuala.  
"Oh, yeah, she's fine – the excitement's just gotten to her head, that's all. She'll come round once she smells the dessert," Jamie said cheerfully. "Pass the cheese?"  
Once the feast was over (and Nuala had been awoken by the smell of the chocolate cake the house elves had served up generously for dessert), McGonagall collected together the Gryffindors to assign them to their dormitories. After a long list, came –  
"Miss Bolter, Miss Burrows, Miss Fielding, Miss Myles, Miss Stott – you are to share with Miss Brown, Miss Granger, and Miss Patil."  
A 1st year Hogwarts student led the five girls to the door of their dorm, and left them there.  
"Er – are we going to go in?" Alyssa asked, after several minutes of the group standing and admiring the door. Jamie slowed turned the door handle, and pushed the door open. . .  
Three girls stood in the dorm beyond, all turning to look at the newcomers.  
"HERMIONE! LAVENDAR! PARVATI!" Emmie cried out, giving each a hug as she called their names.  
"Um – who are you?" Parvati asked, looking scared.  
"We're your new roommates!" Emmie beamed. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. . .Meet my friends. This is Alyssa, also known as Lissi, or Wiggay." Lissi smiled. "This is Jamie – or J-J, or Toady."  
"Helloooo!" Jamie waved.  
"This is Katy – or Fish."  
"Bonjour," Katy said.  
Lavendar looked confused. "Er – is she french?"  
Emmie rolled her eyes. "No, pay attention. And this is my co- writer, Nuala! AKA Wombat!"  
Nuala grinned evilly at the three girls in front of her. "Oh, yea – and this is Emma, or Emmie as she prefers to be called. . ."Nuala shook her head, the disgust at the name showing clearly on her face. ". . .Or Em, or Frog."  
"Or Snakey!" Jamie added in. Emmie exchanged a 'Look' with Jamie, before they both turned to Hermione.  
"Sooooo. . .'Mione – I can call you 'Mione, can't I? Good." Emmie paused, and glanced at Jamie, who continued.  
"How's things with Ro-on?" she cackled.  
Hermione froze. "Wha- what do you mean?" she asked, panic taking over her face.  
"BINGO!" screamed Emmie and Jamie, falling over each other with laughter.  
"Oh, god. . ."sighed Parvati. "This is gonna be a looooong year. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, the eight girls sat in a circle in their dorm, eating toasted marshmallows (toasted on the end of Hermione's wand), and chatting.  
"Sooo, Lav – are you really as much of an airhead as fanfic authors make you out to be?" Jamie asked, between mouthfuls of crisps.  
"No – I am actually an extremely intelligent and hard-working student, who has no interest whatsoever in make-up, hair, clothes, or other such trivialities."  
Katy let out a snort of laughter. "Yea, right!"  
A loud crash was heard outside, and the girls rushed to the window.  
"Look! Down there, on the ground!" Hermione whispered.  
On the ground at the bottom of the tower was a dark huddle of robes, broomsticks – and bodies.  
"OH MY GOD, IT'S A MURDER!" Parvati screamed.  
"Shut up, Parvati – if you used your eyes, and LOOKED, you'd see that the people down there are moving. . ."Hermione said, irritably.  
"Who is it?" Lissi asked.  
"It's. . .it's. . ."Nu narrowed her eyes, and stared. Is that. . .?"  
"Is that Malfoy, and a gang of other Slytherin boys?" Emmie finished for her.  
The eight girls all strained their eyes to get a better view, as three figures marched out across the darkened grounds towards the huddle.  
"It's Dumbledore, McGongall, and Snape!" Lavendar hissed.  
"SNAPIE!" Nuala screamed, falling to the ground in a faint – for the second time since she had arrived, less than 12 hours ago.  
"Oh, jeez. . ."Emmie muttered. "I can see that becoming a problem quickly. . ."  
"Sh! Listen!" Lissi whispered. Emmie turned back to the window, and stared out. Voices of the teachers down below travelled up to the ears of the Gryffindor girls.  
". . .And on the night of the new student's arrival! I don't know WHAT provoked this. . ."  
"Oh, god. . ." Parvati groaned. "McGonagall's off on one of her rants, again."  
Hermione shot her roommate a reproachful look. "She's alright, really, you know. . ."  
"Sh, Dumbledore's speaking!" Jamie said, silencing the two.  
". . .Severus, I will leave you to deal with these students – they are, after all, in your House. Come, Minerva – it's late, and it's cold out here."  
The girls at the window watched as the Headmaster and the Head of Gryffindor swept off towards the castle doors. Turning their attention back to the clump of students on the ground, and the Potions Master, venom- filled words drifted up.  
". . .Good-for-nothing. . .Meddling old dodger. . .Dimrod's. . .Come on, come on, get up and back to your beds! I'll deal with you in the morning!" Snape led the group of Slytherin's back to the castle, tracing the steps that Dumbledore and McGonagall had walked only moments before.  
The girls retreated from the window, looking thoughtful. "Dimrod's?" Lavendar asked. "Isn't that the wizarding dating agency?"  
"Yes. . .My cousin met her fiancé through that," Parvati said, nodding.  
Nuala sat up groggily. "Uuuurgh. . .What have I missed?"  
Emmie grinned mischievously at her. "Snapie's involved in a dating agency programme, Wom. . ."  
Nu's eyes shot open wide. "Really? He is?"  
Emmie nodded, her grin growing. "Feel like causing a bit of chaos?"  
"Definitely. . ."  
The other six girls smiled nervously, as Emmie and Nu began to cackle. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N – Click Review. . .Click reviiieeew. . .I am the voice in your head, AND I AM TELLING YOU TO CLICK REVIEW! I'll buy you a car. Honest. Any car you want, if you review.  
  
Next chapter, the WKGS girls will be – ahem – 'getting to know' the Hogwarts students (and teachers) a little bit better. And hey, if you're good, you may even be treated to seeing Snapie with a Dimrod's reply. . . (That means, SNAPIE ON A DATE!)  
  
You know you love us. . .  
  
Frog and Wombat xxx 


	4. The First Day, and the Letters

A/N – Well! We've received a number of reviews, including death threats if we don't write...So, hey! To prolong our sweet, innocent little lives...Errr – ok, not-so sweet and innocent...Here's the 4th chapter!  
  
But FIRST, To all our lovely reviewers who we love SOOOOO MUCH – You guys rock! We love all of you! Well – except Tom. (Waffle, to those of you who don't know him.) But hey, Tom, you're not a Fanficcer, so you don't count lol...But anyway....  
  
SBH / HUB2B – Changing names, to confuse us, huh? Anyway – Don't worry about your guest appearance! We told you we'd include you, and we keep our promises – Jamie's already in it, because we know her in real life (aka, school)! You're not forgotten about....In fact, you may be very pleased when you read this chappie...g I'm saying no more....And thankyou for reviewing so much! You and Jamie are our most loyal! *hugs* Thankyooouuuu!!!!  
  
Aura – Our death-threat person! Oh, how we laughed when we read your review...Please, keep sending us death threats! We haven't had as many as usual lately! :-)  
  
Tom (Waffle) – blah-de-blah, you're a sick, perverted bloke, you know? But hey....I promised you a guest appearance, so you'll get one....*cackles* I've already got it all planned out. Teach you for being nasty to us! Ha! You ARE a pedo, and will you STOP being nasty about Katy? And hey, if I look like a Frog, you look like a moose! And Nuala's bigger than a wombat....*giggles* And hey, we ARE beautiful and intelligent. More so than you, Mr Burgess! Oh – and if you'd read the HP books (which I'm guessing you haven't...'Cos you're Tom, and you have a fetish for old men who stare out of windows above bus stops lol) you would know that Dumbledore and McGonagall are NOT me and Liss....So nyer-nyer to you!  
  
Becci – HEYYYYYYA BECCILO!!!! *Hitler-salutes* Heehee, thankyou for saying that we make it "interestingly funny"! And hey, I'll see what I can do about Mike/Paul...Heh, I see interesting times ahead....Well, see you in the Hellhole, and thankee for reviewing!  
  
Jamie – TOAD! Urgh, horrible mental images of Jonesy the Choadey hitching up the trousers there....Uuurgh. Anyhoo, heyyyyy, thankyou for reviewing (Btw, GREAT name for Robbo you've got there – "Roll-around-goblinson"! I love it. Better avoid calling it to her face, though, I guess...) Seeya in Hell, Toady! ;-)  
  
Meepit – Your car is on it's way G And hey, you wanted the next one? We have provided...  
  
Enjoy, my red-taloned vultures...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER FOUR – The First Morning, and Snapie's Love...  
  
"Oi! Wake up! We're meant to be at breakfast!"  
Emmie rolled over, groaning. "Another 5 minutes, Dad..."  
A pillow collided with her head with force, and she sat up, rubbing her eyes. Katy and Liss stood there, fully dressed and glaring at her.  
"Who the feck threw a pillow at me?" Emmie asked, retrieving the pillow from the floor on the other side of the bed.  
"Katy." Jamie and Nu were both sitting on a bed the other side of the room, trying not to look amused – yet failing dreadfully.  
Liss chucked Emmie's robes at her bed, and pointed at the bathroom door. "Get dressed quickly – Mione, Lav and Vati have already gone down to breakfast, and we'll be late if you don't hurry up."  
Muttering angrily, Emmie staggered into the bathroom to get ready...  
  
The five girls plonked themselves down onto the benches either side of the Gryffindor table, and immediately began reaching for various different plates of food.  
Nu glanced up at the Slytherin table longingly. "Wonder what they were up to last night?" she voiced aloud.  
"Ah! An explanation is needed, I see..." a voice said. Nu swung round, and found herself facing Professor Dumbledore.  
"I BLAME YOU!" she screamed out. The Headmaster raised his eyebrows, his eyes twinkling as they always seem to do.  
"You blame me, Miss Myles?"  
Emmie kicked Nu under the table. "Sh! This is no time for you to start muttering about how Dumbledore's to blame for everything, you know!"  
Nu fell silent, and merely began tearing up a piece of paper she spotted lying on the table – which happened to be Neville Longbottom's Potions homework from the summer.  
Jamie cleared her throat. "So, what WERE the Slytherin boys up to last night?"  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Mr Malfoy and his friends decided it would be an excellent idea to fly around the school grounds on their broomsticks in the middle of the night, until they reached the Gryffindor windows. They were then going to try and vandalise the Gryffindor dormitories as best as they could – Apparently, because of the new students, mixed with the great rivalry between the two houses."  
The five girls grinned. Dumbledore glanced up at the staff table, where McGonagall was holding her spoon in front of her face and looking extremely confused. "Ah – excuse me, girls. I must go and – ahem – attend to my duties as Headmaster..."  
"Well, how about that?" Emmie said, as Dumbledore strode off in the direction of the staff table. "They wanted to vandalise our dorms!"  
"That should've been me joining them..." Nu muttered darkly.  
Emmie turned around to look at the Slytherin table, where Malfoy and his friends were sitting in a huddle, looking as dark as thunder. "Reckon this means war?" she asked, turning back to her friends.  
The four other girls nodded, grinning.  
"It begins..." Nu cackled.  
Jamie raised an eyebrow. "A few minutes ago, I thought you wanted to be a Slytherin yourself?"  
Nu shrugged. "Yeah...I do. But if I can't be one of them, I might as well still cause some chaos..."  
"Well said, Wombat. Croissant?" Emmie offered her the basket.  
"That would be simply delightful, Frog!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Gryffindors and Slytherins filed into the dungeons for their first lesson of the day – Double Potions.  
Hermione waved at the five WKGS girls, and pointed at the empty bench behind her. They hurried forwards, and sat down.  
Three boys were seated next to Hermione – one with black hair, one with ginger, and one with brown. Hermione smiled. "Girls, I want you to meet my friends – "  
"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom, we know," Emmie finished for her.  
Jamie let out a shriek of laughter. "RON!"  
"Oh god, no..." Nu glanced at the expressions on Emmie and Jamie's faces worriedly. "Don't scream..."  
"HERMIONE AND RON!" the two girls screamed, laughing.  
The dungeon door slammed shut, and loud footsteps echoed from behind the group. As the class fell silent, a tall man, with greasy black curtains for hair, strode up to the front of the dungeon, robes billowing behind him. He turned around, and Nu gasped.  
"SNAPIE!" she screamed out – promptly fainting.  
"Right on cue..." Katy muttered, chucking a pencil at her friend on the floor. Professor Snape glared at the girls.  
"Is there a problem?"  
Liss pointed at Nu. "She's – er – fainted, Professor."  
Snape sighed impatiently, pointed his wand at Nu, and muttered something. A single blue spark flew out of the end, and hit Nu in the head – waking her up as it bounced off.  
"Wha - ?" She sat up, and rubbed her forehead. "Hey, that hurt." Struggling to her feet, she glanced around, and caught sight of Snape.  
"Don't faint, Wom," Emmie hurriedly said. Nu nodded, and sat on her stool silently.  
Professor Snape shot another death-glare in the group's direction, before tapping the board with his wand. Writing appeared there as cauldrons and various ingredients appeared on the benches in front of each student.  
"You will follow the instructions, and hand in a sample of your Love Potion by the end of the lesson."  
Professor Snape settled himself into his chair, and began writing something, an expression of pure disgust on his face.  
"Wonder what he's writing?" Nu pondered out loud. Hearing sniggers, she turned to see Emmie and Jamie whispering and grinning mischievously, whilst getting to work on their potions. Nu rolled her eyes. "What are you laughing at?"  
Emmie beckoned Nu closer, and the three girls leant in, so as not to be heard.  
"We're making Love Potions today, Nu..." Jamie whispered.  
Nu nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'd gathered...What's your point?"  
Emmie giggled. "Time for a bit of match-making, don't you think?" she asked, glancing in the direction of Ron and Hermione.  
Nu backed away. "Oh, no...I'm having no part in this! You're both bloody freaks!" She turned back to her cauldron, ignoring the constant giggles coming from her left.  
Halfway through the lesson, the dungeon door swung open, and Professor Snape glanced up. A familiar voice reached the ears of the five WKGS girls, and they glanced at each other, not daring to turn around.  
"Sorry I'm late, Professor! I got held up – missed the train because I was mobbed by a gang of old men!"  
Snape glared furiously at the newcomer. "Find a seat, and sit DOWN! Do not disrupt this lesson any further!"  
The WKGS girls froze as footsteps approached them from behind, stopping right next to their bench. Slowly, they all looked up.  
"Tom," Emmie groaned, as Katy's head hit the bench with a faint cry of "No! Not him, not HIM!"  
"What are you doing here? You don't go to our school, you go to Calday – and THEY'RE not coming here..." Emmie hesitated. "...are they?"  
Tom laughed. "Nah, I just got bored at Calday. Anyway, there's hardly any decent girls left on the Wirral now that you lot are here. I wanted to join you!"  
The five girls sighed collectively, as Tom pulled up a stool and settled himself on the end of the workbench, next to Lissi.  
"So, what are we doing?" he asked, clapping his hands and crossing his legs.  
Nu pointed at her cauldron. "Love Potions," she told him bluntly. "You can't do it. You came in too late."  
"Damn," Tom muttered, looking over his shoulder and eyeing up Lavendar and Parvati, who wrinkled their noses at him in disgust.  
After 5 minutes, Hermione put a silencing charm on Tom, because she was so fed up of his constant stream of shi – er – nonsense. The class cheered, and proceeded to add the final ingredients to their potions.  
"Bottle your potions, and bring them to the front," Snape mumbled, still writing his mysterious – er – piece of writing.  
Emmie nudged her friends. "Let's find out what he's up to. Who's finished their potion?"  
"I have," Lissi said, holding up a bottle of her handiwork.  
Emmie turned to Katy. "Where's the case?" Katy reached into her bag, and pulled out a metal pencil tin. Opening it, she grabbed a handful of the contents, and passed them to Lissi, who looked puzzled.  
"What am I supposed to do with these?" she asked, examining the small, tissue-wrapped packages.  
Emmie grinned. "When you get to the front, throw them into the cauldron on Snape's desk. They've got gunpowder in. It'll cause a distraction – giving you enough time to read what our dear Sevvy has been writing all lesson!"  
The girls and Tom sniggered, as Lissi walked nervously up to the desk. She lingered in front of him, and after a few seconds, Snape looked up.  
"Yes?" he growled.  
Lissi smiled weakly, and held up the potions bottle. "I've got my finished potion, Professor."  
Snape gave Lissi one of his famous glares. "Then leave it here, and clear up!"  
Lissi glanced over her shoulder at her friends, who all nodded fiercely. Turning back, she saw that Snape had now continued writing. She took a deep breath, and tossed the gunpowder packages into the cauldron...  
A roar of anger erupted from the Potions Master, as burning-hot blobs of potion flew around the room. Lissi snatched up the papers from the desk, and ran down the classroom to her friends. Gasping for breath, she flung the papers onto the workbench, and the group poured over them, as chaos continued around them.  
Nu scanned the pages hurriedly. "They're all drafts of the same letter..."  
Emmie picked up the one Snape had obviously been writing before the explosion, and read it out.  
"Dear Kia,  
It will be a pleasure to meet with you. How about a table in the darkest corner of the Hog's Head pub, next Saturday at 8pm?  
Hope to hear from you soon,  
Severus."  
"Sounds friendly, for once, doesn't he?" Katy commented. Nu waved another piece of paper in the air.  
"This one's written by Dumbledore – 'Guidelines for Writing a Decent Letter to your Date.' Snape's just copied out some phrases..."  
A yell snatched their attention away from the letters, to Snape, who was pointing at them and shaking with rage. "YOU!"  
"Uh-oh," Jamie muttered.  
Snape's eyes bulged. "YOU HAVE JUST SENT DROPLETS OF A REMOVAL POTION AROUND THE CLASSROOM!"  
Emmie raised an eyebrow. "You really shouldn't get so worked up – your nostrils flare when you do." Nu nudged her, and pointed at a few of their classmates, who had been unlucky enough to get in the way of the flying potion.  
"Goyle's got no chin..." she muttered, grinning.  
Snape shrieked in frustration, and stormed out of the dungeons.  
"Hey – you! New Gryffindor trash!"  
The group turned to see Malfoy hurling at open bottle of Love Potion at them...  
"DUCK!" Nu screamed, diving behind Tom and hearing her friends fall to the floor beside her. Droplets of the potion flew overhead, barely missing them.  
After a few moments, Emmie peered around. "Did anyone get hit?"  
Nu shook her head. "Not me!" Katy and Jamie shook their heads, and echoed Nu.  
Lissi was frozen, staring at Malfoy. Emmie noticed that Liss was still standing, as was Tom.  
"Tom got hit," she whispered.  
"So did Malfoy," Nu murmured. "Look – the bottle smashed in his hand as he threw it..."  
Katy laughed. "That's what you get for holding it too tight!"  
"Shhhh," Jamie muttered, staring at Lissi and Malfoy. "Are they - ?"  
The Slytherin's had obviously also noticed something, because a few moments later, a cluster of them were anxiously bundling Malfoy out of the door, with Pansy Parkinson bringing up the rear and shrieking about the hospital wing.  
Slowly, the Gryffindors stood up. Lissi sank onto a stool, sighing dreamily, before glancing at her friends. "What?" she asked defensively. Nu shook her head, laughing slightly.  
"Nothing, nothing."  
Meanwhile, Katy was pummelling Tom roughly. "Oi! OI! Snap out of it, you dumb git!"  
Tom slowly turned to Katy, his eyes shining. Jamie sniggered. "He got hit too, remember?" The three remaining girls watched Tom and Katy, holding in the laughter threatening to erupt.  
Katy gave Tom another punch. "Earth to dickwad!" she yelled.  
The boy gave a beaming smile. "Don't you think Neville Longbottom has the most GORGEOUS ass?" he asked Katy, sneaking a sideways glance at Neville's ass.  
The girls, including Katy, spluttered with hysterical giggles. Nu doubled up, pointing at Tom and gasping for air.  
"That'll – teach you – for – calling me – for calling me – SMALL!" she said, in between giggles.  
Tom shrugged, and turned to Neville. "Hey, Neville," he winked. "Doing anything tonight, hot stuff?"  
Neville screamed, and ran for the door, with Tom in close pursuit. "C'mere, Nevvy, baby! You needn't be afraid! Ours is a love which must grow!"  
The Gryffindors laughed, as Neville's screams and Tom's pleas carried off down the corridor and beyond.  
A bell rang, and the class, now halved in number, filed out and headed for their next lessons.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
As the girls and Tom finished their dinners that night, they were approached by Professor McGonagall. She looked around at the six of them, her eyes narrowed.  
"The Headmaster would like to see you six in half an hour, in his office," she said crisply, before walking out. Jamie glanced around at her friends.  
"Shall we go now?" The all nodded, and trooped out of the Great Hall, each lost in thought. (A/N – Dangerous...)  
Ten minutes later, as they gathered outside Dumbledore's door (the gargoyles had been ordered to let them in without a password), the six friends heard voices.  
"...I am NOT going through with this, Headmaster. Especially now that those nosy brats know about it!"  
Nu grinned at Emmie. "Aw, he must really like us..."  
"Severus, you WILL go through with this. It will be a fresh and enjoyable new opportunity for you. I have only your best interests at heart."  
Nu laughed. "Like hell he does..."  
"Yeah – he's only in it for the laughs, just like us, now," Emmie added. "I mean, come on – who wants to actually think about Snape going on a date?!"  
They returned their ears to the door as Snape began to speak again.  
"And what if I refuse? What if I just don't go?"  
There was a heavy sigh. "Then I'm afraid I'll have to – shall we say – accidentally let slip to the school, and the world, about your little...secret."  
"What secret? You don't have anything on me, Dumbledore!"  
The six Gryffindors pressed their ears closer to the door eagerly.  
"Severus, Severus, Severus...Don't think I don't know about your little dressing-up habits..."  
Snape's voice suddenly sounded panicky. "Dressing-up habits? I – I don't know what you're talking about!"  
"Oh, is that so? Then maybe I'd better remind you...Every Friday night, Severus, you dress up as a woman, complete with mini skirts, suspenders, inches of make-up, and fake boobs, and you Floo your way to the night-club area of Hogsmeade – you know, the area we don't allow students to visit. I believe you rather favour a spunky little club on the corner of Perkin's Street. Does this ring any bells?"  
"You...you...no, you wouldn't tell anyone...Would you?"  
There was a pause, and then a rustling of paper. "I wish you a good time on your date on Saturday night, Severus. Now then, I won't keep you any longer – the sooner you send this letter to your date, the better, isn't that right?" Dumbledore chuckled good-naturedly. Footsteps sounded across the room, and the door flung open.  
"Good evening, Professor Snape," Jamie said pleasantly. The Potions Master snarled, and pounded his way down the steps. The Gryffindors grinned at each other, before piling into the headmaster's office.  
Dumbledore motioned for the group to sit down, as Tom, being the last in, closed the door.  
"Now then..." The Headmaster smiled cheerfully around. "How are you all settling in?"  
A chorus of replies followed.  
"Fine thankyou, Professor."  
"Great!"  
"Okay, I guess..."  
"Settling in well, thankyou, sir."  
Dumbledore nodded, still smiling. "Now then...A few of your old teachers have warned me about you six, and the rest of your friends, too. Professor Snape also informed me of the – er – incident this morning, in your Potions lesson..."  
The group glanced at Emmie, who was skilled in wrapping teachers around her little finger and getting out of trouble.  
"We're very sorry about the incident this morning, Professor," she gushed, wide-eyed with innocence. "I think we were all a bit over-excited about coming to Hogwarts – we really love it here already! I think we just displayed our excitement in the wrong way."  
Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. I thought it might have been just this – a case of arrival jitters. Quite common, I find. Just behave in the rest of your lessons. You may go now," he said, beaming and flicking his wand at the door to open it.  
As Emmie and Nu closed the door, the rest of the group already making their way down the steps, they paused and listened.  
"Minerva? Is that you? Oh-ho, Minerva, you sexy minx..."  
Giggling, the two ran down the steps to catch up with their friends.  
"Who would've thought!" Nu laughed a few minutes later, as Katy, Jamie, Lissi and Tom screeched with laughter at what they had just been told. "Oooh, the things we can do with this information..." she cackled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N – I know I said I was gonna have Snapie's date in this chapter...I'm sorry! *hides behind a pile of pillows* But I promise you, it'll be next chapter...  
Oh oh oh – and I'm also sorry it's taken so long for this chappie. I've been away, first on a creative writing trip to Criccieth, and then last week I was on a drama trip in Anglesey...And all holidays, I've been having rehearsals for the drama performance everyone who went to Anglesey are putting on – Friday 16th, Saturday 17th and Monday 19th!!! Wooo! And also, Nu's been away in Barcelona since the beginning of the holidays, and isn't coming back for another week, so we couldn't talk on the phone or at school about the chapter...Geh. But hey. At least I had the ideas all written down (Nu is a genius when it comes to revenge. Tom is gonna learn that, aren't you, sweetest Thomas? *cackles*)  
Anyhoo. You know the drill by now. Click on the review button...  
  
See you all again soon...  
  
Frog and Wom xxx 


	5. The Dates

A/N – Okaaaaaay then. To make things more confusing coughsand easier for me and Wom…!coughs …When us WKGS people got to Hogwarts, we moved up to the 6th year…Because we want to have lessons with Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest, but we also want everything that happened in the books to have happened. So hey! It's 6th year for all of us! (Oh, and Tom – you've been degraded a year, because you're now the same age as us. So, while we've aged two years, you've only aged one. Ha-di-ha-ha-ha…)

Replies to Reviewers are at the bottom………AND A SPECIAL, VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE BOTTOM, TOO! YOU MUST READ IT!

Chapter 5 – The Date.

Saturday evening swung around, and found a certain group of 6th year Gryffindors preparing for a sneaky night out in Hogsmeade.

Nuala walked in, humming under her breath, and froze at the sight in front of her.

"What in hell's name are you doing?" she asked, staring at Emmie and Jamie – who were busy wrapping Lissi up in sheets of newspaper.

Jamie grinned. "We're helping Liss get ready for tonight! She said she wants to look nice for her first night out in Hogsmeade, and none of us can afford a new dress – so we're styling one out of newspaper! Very economical of us, don't you think?"

Nu stared. "But…newspaper?"

Emmie nodded, whilst fastening a long piece of twisted newspaper around the hem of the dress. "Yes, Nu. Newspaper. Something we can afford, that's easy to make things out of – Who needs a sewing machine when you've got some newspapers, scissors and selotape!"

Staring at Lissi, who was smiling nervously, Nu sighed and shook her head. "Bloody lunatics I'm stuck with…" she muttered.

Hermione came out of the bathroom with a towel on her head, having freshly washed her hair. "Hello, Nu," she said, smiling as she pointed her wand at her head and muttered a few words. The towel unravelled itself, and flew back to the bathroom, folding itself on the way, and Hermione's hair – now dry and brushed – tumbled down her back. Hermione glanced warily at Emmie, Jamie and Lissi, but didn't comment on them. "Ready for tonight then?" she asked Nu.

Lavender and Parvati, who were sitting on Parvati's bed and discussing the season's newest shades of make-up, glanced up with interest. "What are you doing tonight?" Parvati asked.

Nu coughed. "Nothing, we're just going to…er…surprise the blokes. That's all. Nothing else. Nothing suspicious, nooooo, not us…" Hermione gave Nu a sharp dig in the ribs, shutting her up.

"The blokes?" Lavender asked. "Including that Tom guy?" Nu and Hermione nodded, and watched their two girlier roommates wrinkle their noses in disgust.

"Didn't he chase Neville down the corridor, screaming about his ass?" Parvati asked them.

"That's the one…" a voice muttered darkly from a mountain of bedclothes in the corner of the room.

"Katy?" Nu kicked the mini mountain and watched as it toppled over, revealing Katy, tangled up in bedsheets. "What are you doing in there?"

Emmie cackled. "She was trying to catch up on some sleep before tonight – last night, she was roaming the corridors until 3am!"

Nu raises an eyebrow. "By yourself?" Katy muttered something, and shook her head, blushing. Parvati and Lavender giggled loudly, earning a fierce death-glare from their roommate, who was now struggling to untangle herself from the mass of bedclothes.

"Dean told us that Seamus was gone half the night, too…Were you with him?" Lavender asked, still giggling slightly.

"No…" Katy mumbled, before Emmie, Nu, Jamie and Liss collapsed into hysterical giggles.

"She was with SEEEA-MUS!" they sang together, managing to be miraculously in time with each other. Katy growled, and pulled a pillow over her head, mumbling to herself angrily.

A knock sounded at the door. "Come in!" Hermione called.

A blonde girl stepped in, and grinned around. "Hi girlies!"

"Hayley!" Emmie waved, as she and Jamie out the finishing touches to Lissi's newspaper dress. "Come in, sit down – how've you been?"

Hayley sat down on the edge of a nearby bed. "I've been fine…I came in to congratulate you. We all saw what you did in Potions on Monday. Well done! The Waffle salutes you." The girls all grinned at each other, and Hayley continued. "Well, anyway…Just a passing visit…See you soon, waffles! Oh, and Nu – your balaclava seems to have made it's way into my suitcase….Here y'are!" Hayley threw the balaclava at Nu, and made her way out of the dormitory cheerfully.

"Balaclava!" Nu hugged the balaclava, and proceeded to put it on.

"Are we all ready?" Hermione asked, as she zipped up her jacket.

Emmie and Jamie turned Lissi around, inspecting their handiwork. The both nodded. "Lissi's ready…So are we," Jamie said, grabbing her own jacket.

"Come on then, let's go!" Hermione opened the door.

"Wait!" Emmie walked over to the corner of the room, and pulled the bedclothes off Katy, who had attempted to hide herself once more. "Come on – get up, get out! We're leaving, and you're coming with us!"

"Damn…" Katy clung onto a sheet and trailed out of the dormitory after her friends, much to the amusement of Parvati and Lavender, who were still sitting on their beds and staring at their roommates.

Ten minutes later, the six girls were gathered on the red sofas in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for the boys.

"They'd better hurry up, or I'll – er – we'll be late!" Lissi said, glancing at her watch.

"Keep your hair on, Liss, we're here now," a voice said from behind them. The girls turned to see Tom, Harry and Ron standing there, Harry holding a certain piece of parchment.

"Come on," Harry whispered, glancing at the Marauders Map in his hand. "The coast is clear for now – we'd better hurry!"

"Oh yeah, because no-one's gonna notice ten students sneaking out of the castle!" Ron said sarcastically.

"Nine, Ron," Hermione muttered.

"What?"

Hermione sighed. "There's nine of us. You said ten."

Ron glanced around, counting. "No…there's TEN of us."

Frowning, Hermione turned round to count everyone. "You're right…But…Who's here?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, there's me, Ron and Tom…That's three. Then there's you, Hermione…And there's Emmie, Nu, Jamie, Katy, Liss and…Hold on," Harry frowned. "Who are you?"

The group all glanced at a newcomer who was standing next to them, grinning wildly.

"SARAH FLAHERTY!" Katy called out in an irish accent.

"Hallooooo!" Sarah said, waving at them all. "Sorry I'm late – I was putting Ted in the Hogwarts stables!" she told them.

Harry clicked his tongue impatiently. "If we're going, we've got to go NOW…"

"Coming with us, Spid?" Emmie asked. Sarah nodded, and the group followed Harry's lead out of the portrait hole.

The group reached the busy town square of Hogsmeade, with Ron and Hermione bringing up the rear, bickering as usual.

"Come on, no point in trying to make them be nice to each other…" Harry muttered, shooting an evil grin at Emmie and Jamie. "After all, they are in love!" he added in an undertone to them. The two girls grinned at him, and began to sing "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" in whispers.

"Hogs Head's down this way!" Harry called to the group, leading them all down a side road. The ten 6th year's made their way, unnoticed, down the street, and piled into the pub, whispering. Hermione scanned the pub, and nudged the nearest people. "Look – there's Snape!" She pointed into the darkest corner. "There's a bay right next to it, that window seat over there – if we sit there, we'll be able to hear everything!"

Leaving the boys to order the drinks, the seven girls crept steadily around, avoiding being seen by Snape, and slid onto the benches on the four sides of the square table. Minutes later, Harry, Ron and Tom came over, also making sure they weren't seen by their Potions Master, and set the drinks down onto the table, seating themselves at the same time. Jamie kicked Emmie under the table, and nodded her head towards Ron, who was now settled comfortably next to Hermione whilst handing the drinks out.

"Butterbeer, butterbeer, butterbeer, butterbeer, fire whisky, fire whisky, butterbeer…" he muttered, passing along the appropriate drinks to the right people.

Emmie giggled, and nudged Harry, who was sitting right next to her. "Check out Ron and Mione…getting veeerrry cosy already, don't you think?" she whispered into his ear. Harry glanced over at his two old friends, and hid his laugh behind a menu that had been lying on the table.

The door of the pub swung open, and Katy glanced around. "There's a woman walking towards Snapie's table!" she whispered. Craning her neck, she stared at the newcomer and, after a few moments, leaned back in towards the table. "Blonde hair…Skinny…Pale…Abooout…Hm, how tall? A bit smaller than me – let's say 5 foot 6, then, give or take an inch…" she muttered.

"Shh!" Emmie and Harry muttered, both gesturing behind them to the bay in which Snapie and his date were now talking.

"Hi, I'm Kia Mackner. Are you Severus?"

They heard a strange, strangled-cough-like noise. "Er – yes – I'm…I'm…Ummm…Sniv – I mean – Ah heh – I'm Severus Snape…"

"Harry…" Emmie whispered. "Help me up, I'm gonna take a quick look!" Harry obeyed, and Emmie glanced over to see Snape and Kia. She giggled, and climbed down. "He's gobsmacked! He's BLUSHING!"

Nu's eyes widened. "My Snapie…Blushing?" Emmie nodded excitedly.

"Oooooh, Snapie's in lurrrve…" Jamie whispered, flicking salt at Tom. "Misssster Frodo…"

SNAPIE'S POV…

I sighed, and added another torture method to the already-3-foot-long "Ways To Get Revenge On Dumbledore" list. Suddenly, a shadow fell across the table, and I looked up irritably.

And froze.

All I could see was green…Green, green, green…And a silky-soft voice interrupting my visions of green…

"Hi, I'm Kia Mackner. Are you Severus?"

I tried to speak, still staring at her. I shook my head. _Idiot! She'll think you're some kind of…weird…weird man who's never been on a date before! Oh, wait…you are…Shut up, answer the beautiful goddess with eyes the colour of…Er…_

"Er – yes – I'm…I'm…" _Who am I? _"Ummmm…I'm Sniv – I mean – Ah heh – " _Damn Potter and Black! _"I'm Severus Snape…" _Finally, you managed it. Have a medal, Severus! Prat…_

Kia smiled and sat down. I gazed at her. She was beautiful. She has blonde hair…Like the sun's rays, soft and golden…She was slim…Had curves that made my mouth turn dry…Pale skin that looked like freshly fallen snow, before idiotic students go jumping in it and ruining it…And those eyes…Green and sparkling, so deep…I felt as if I could get lost in them forever…This was what I'd wanted, all my life…She was what I'd been waiting for…

I snapped out of it as she spoke again. "So – um – Are we going to order something?" she asked, gesturing towards the menu's being held out by a waiter. _Since when did the Hog's Head have menu's – and waiters, at that? Guess the whole Let's-Improve-Hogsmeade-And-It's-Facilities plan worked…_

"Erm – yes…yes…" I took the menu's, and handed one to Kia. I watched as she read it, the delicate smile still on her face. She glanced up, smiling more.

"I'm ready to order – Are you?"

I coughed, and looked down at the menu. "Er…yes…I'll have whatever you're having…" I muttered.

"What about for drinks?" she asked.

I turned the page, and read the drinks, trying desperately to focus on the names. "Er – um – whatever you want…"

She pointed out a drink to the waiter, and the meal she wanted. I nodded, muttering that I wanted the same, and the waiter left.

"So…You teach at Hogwarts, do you?" she said, looking interested.

I nodded again. "Er – yes – Potions…"

She rested her beautiful head on her hands. "Do you enjoy it?"

Clearing my throat, I answered. "Yes…yes…It's very enjoyable…"

I watched her play with a paper napkin. "What are the students like?"

"The students are…intelligent and…and…well-mannered…" Was that a distinct snort of laughter I heard from the next table? I glanced over, but couldn't see – damn the owner, and his idea of privacy! Putting up makeshift walls like that…Who was laughing? Were they laughing at me? Did I look funny? Was Kia trying not to laugh at me, too?

She was smiling at me. _I'll never get tired of seeing that smile… _"You must be pretty intelligent yourself – to be able to teach such a complex subject to all those students, who are one day going to use what you taught them in the real world, and in their careers!"

I smiled back a little. I was getting used to this – I could do this. Despite the now-frequent sniggers erupting from the next bay to us. "What about you? What do you work as?" I asked, joy erupting within me as I finally managed to piece together two sentences without stumbling over my words.

"I own a shop round the corner – I sell ingredients for potions. In fact, I'm the supplier to the Hogwart's Potion's stock."

_Whoah,_ I thought. _Not only is she the woman of my dreams, but we share interests too… _"So, we both love potions, then…" I said, trying out a little laugh. _That felt good…I should laugh more often…_

Kia smiled. "We both love potions." Suddenly, dishes of food were placed on the table in front of us, along with our drinks.

"This smells wonderful," I said in surprise. "Good choice…"

Picking up her knife and fork, Kia grinned. _Wow…Her grin's as good as her smile… _"Let's hope it tastes as good as it smells, shall we?"

THE SNAPIE TEAM'S POV…

The students seated around the square table in the next bay fell around in silent mirth.

"We should have brought a videocamera!" Spid whispered, tears of laughter running down her face.

"What's – a – a vid – videocamera?" Ron asked through gasps of laughter.

Hermione shook her head, giggling. "Doesn't matter…"

Tom sat on the corner of the table, staring around with a confused expression on his face.

"There a problem, Tom?" Harry asked, having just lifted his head from banging it on the table to try and control his laughter.

Tom frowned. "There's nine of us again…"

Nu gasped. "Since when was Tom sitting next to me?!" she asked, sliding down the bench away from him.

"I wasn't earlier…" Tom said, still frowning. "Liss was sitting next to me…"

"She's gone!" Emmie said in an undertone. "The sly little…I wonder where she disappeared to?"

Jamie shrugged. "Guess we'll find out in the morning."

"Shhh!" Harry slammed his hand down on the table, and pointed behind him, towards the bay containing Snape and Kia. The group fell silent to listen.

"…Excuse me, Sevvy, I just need to nip and use the phone…My cat can't stand being on his own for any longer than an hour without at least hearing my voice on the answer machine…" The blonde woman walked across the pub, towards the payphone, as the group once more burst into loud, hysterical laughter.

"_You!_" Jamie, Katy, Spid, Hermione and Ron fell silent, and stared wide-eyed at something on the other side of the table, behind their friends. Slowly, Emmie, Nu, Harry and Tom turned their heads, to see Professor Snape standing behind them, white with fury.

"I should have known it would be you!" he hissed. "You," he pointed at Harry, "are as arrogant as your father – this is just the kind of act he would have tried to pull off, too! And you two," he pointed a shaking finger at Ron and Hermione, "have always followed Potter in whatever the three of you have done! And now the rest of you…Coming to Hogwarts, and following whatever stupid, pointless idea Potter has come up with this time…"

Tom stood up. "Actually, professor, it wasn't Harry's idea to stalk you, it was Emmie and Nu's, so – oops…" Tom turned to Emmie and Nu. "I've just gotten you two into trouble, haven't I?" The two girls nodded, glancing at the trembling potions master.

"You….you…..AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! GET OUT, GET OUT!" Snapie screamed at them, turning purple.

Spid tilted her head to the side. "Hmmm…Does that mean you want us out, then?"

Kia walked up behind Snapie, and ruffled his hair, causing laughter to erupt throughout the group once more. "Hey again, Sevvy…Puddicat's fine, now. Who are these? Students from the school?" She beamed at the nine students in front of her. "I bet Sevvy's your favourite professor at school, isn't he? He's so cute, how could he not be?"

Katy sniggered. "Oh, yes…We love the way he screams at us sweetly, the way he oh-so-cutely tells us in a loud, scathing voice what we've done wrong, the way he adorably favours the students in his own House over us…What a wonderful man!"

Snapie turned to Kia. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to escort these students back up to the castle…They're not meant to be out of the school grounds at this time…"

Kia nodded, and planted a kiss on Snapie's lips. "Ok then, cuddlebunny…Call me." She winked, grabbed her jacket and bag off the back of her chair, and made her way out of the pub.

Snapie turned back to the group of students. "As for you…"

"Er – guys?" Emmie muttered to the others.

"Yeah?" a few whispered back.

"BAIL!" The nine students dived out of their chairs, knocking Snapie over in the process, and dodged their way between tables and chairs towards the door of the pub. Ron held it open, and pushed the others out of the door, following them himself at top speed as Snapie struggled to his feet and ran towards the door.

"Hey, this was pretty fun!" Jamie called, as the nine Gryffindors ran through the streets in the direction of the castle.

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime!" Ron yelled.

Two people stepped out of a small corner-restaurant directly in front of the group. Emmie and Katy collided with the pair, knocking themselves and the other two off their feet.

Emmie rubbed her head, and glanced up. "Lissi!" she shrieked, seeing her friend on the floor next to her. "Where did you get to?" She glanced sideways, to where Katy and Draco Malfoy were staring at each other, Katy with eyes full of hate, and Draco with a rather shocked expression. "Ohhhh, no….We'll talk about this later, Liss!"

Nu, Jamie and Spid ran up to the four on the ground. "Quick, Snapie's just come round the corner! Get up!" Jamie said, keeping an eye on the approaching professor as she, Nu and Spid helped the three other girls to their feet.

"Liss…and Malfoy?" Nu asked, glancing at the boy still sprawled on the ground.

"I said we'd talk later," Emmie muttered. "Right now – we run. Come on!" The six girls caught up with their four friends ahead, leaving the Slytherin on the ground. As they reached the path that would take them straight to the castle, they turned.

"Snape tripped over Malfoy…" Harry said, sniggering.

"Come on," Emmie said sternly. "Let's go. A few of us need to have a little talk." She glanced at Liss, who turned her back and began walking up the path towards the castle.

As the group reached the castle gates, Nu nudged Em. "Did you see the look Malfoy gave Katy?" she whispered. Emmie nodded.

"I'm glad I wasn't imagining seeing that, then…"

Nu paused, and glanced behind her. "I see Snapie and Malfoy are taking their time…"

"Malfoy's a right little player, in that case," Emmie whispered. "I wonder what Pansy'll think of this?"

**REPLIES TO REVIEWERS.**

**LILY** – Sorry, but the part of Sevvy's partner's already taken…And we have great plans for our little Kia grins But we might be able to fit you in somewhere later in the story. We'll see what we can do – no promises though!

**SIRIUS BLACK HERE** – You still remain our most faithful reviewer, Kia!!! And thanks for keeping me on my toes by reminding me…heh heh. Well, anyway, as I said up there – We have great plans for you. The best is yet to come! Speak to you soon xxx

**MONKEY** – Your life is a ruin, huh, Tom? I said we were nicer to you in this chapter. Well….nicer than we were in the last chapter. You're still paying off emotional debt lol – but hey, we'll get nicer to you as we go on. Providing you stay nice towards us lol. BY THE WAY, GUYS – IT'S TOM'S BIRTHDAY ON SUNDAY 6TH JUNE! HE'S GONNA BE 16! Reviews wishing him a Happy 16th Birthday will be much appreciated, and will be passed on to him – Don't forget, he's one of the stars of the story lol!

**HEATH** – Hey, you!!! The first SOTer to read the fanfic! Thankyooouuu! Hope you enjoy this chappie too…See you in SOT xxx

**JAMIE** – Toooaaaaad! ANOTHER STAR OF THE STORY! Hope you're happy to see the first signs of the R/H that will appear throughout this fic…And, of course, you'll have a fair hand at making that happen from now on, won't you? The announcement's being made after these replies…Heh heh. Can't wait to get started! And GO ON THE BLOODY WEBSITE I MADE FOR US! Please! That goes for Wom, Fish and Wiggs, too, if you guys are reading this!

**LISS** – Wiggs! LOOK, FAITHFUL READERS! IT'S YET ANOTHER STAR OF THE STORY!!!! Raaaah, thanks for reviewing!!! And you'd better get that brain in action, seeing as I'm about to announce The Plan to everyone…

Okay, here goes with it….

**A/N – A VERY SPECIAL, VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT.**

Well, guys. It's the end of an era. Because me and Wombat aren't going to be a partnership in the writing of this story anymore….

…cackles Had you going there. (Even if I didn't – just humour me, and say that I did.)

Okay, well. It's the truth that the Frog-and-Wombat partnership is no more as of the end of this chapter…But only to be replaced with something that can only be even BETTER!

Readers of SROS, I present to you….

_THE SNAPIE TEAM!_

Aka, the authors of Snapie Rox Our Sox, from Chapter 6 onwards! The Snapie Team consists of6 very important stars of the story…And don't worry – Me and Wombat will still be writing it!

So, let's introduce the otherfour authors of this wonderful fanfic, as of next chapter – the otherfour girls who make up thesix members of the Snapie Team!

TOADY – Aka Jamie, Aka our very faithful reviewer Jammie-Bro. We go to school with her…We scream about Ron and Hermione with her (Well…I do, at least…Wom just buries her head in her hands…)………And now, we write with her! The author of some of her own fanfics, and a dedicated HP fan…Meet JAMIE BURROWS!!!!

FISH – Aka Katy! She's never read the HP books, although she's seen the films…She can't understand the obsession that Wombat, Toad or I have with HP…Yet she's agreed to help us out with the writing of this fic! Because, although she's not a die-hard fan of HP, she has some very….interesting…ideas for the fanfic. Meet KATY BOLTER!!!!

WIGGS – Aka Lissi! Although she's not as obsessed as three of her co-writers with HP, she's a fan, and she LUUUURVES Malfoy! She's willingly agreed to join the team in writing what WILL BE the best Snapie fanfic that ever existed! People of Fanficdom….Meet LISSI STOTT!

SPID - Aka Sarah! A comical genius, which will hopefully come in handy in writing this fanfic! Ok, so she's not a die-hard fan of HP either, but hey...She rocks! Meet SARAH FLAHERTY!

So there you have it, guys. Frog, Wombat, Toad, Fish, Wiggs and Spid–Six wonderful, talented, intelligent, beautiful, must-be-worshipped girls (well, we like to think so) who make up The Snapie Team – the new team of authors for the greatest fic you'll ever read….SNAPIE ROX OUR SOX!

Love and peace to the readers…Speak to you soon. The end of an era, the beginning of another.

For the last time to be signed by only two….Get the hankies out, everyone!

Frog and Wombat xxx


	6. Rumours

_A/N – Longer author's note at the bottom. Sorry it's taken so long, and sorry it's so short….But something is better than nothing, right?_

_Disclaimer: You'd be a fool to think that we owned anyone from the Harry Potter books (which rock), any song from Rocky Horror Picture Show (which also rocks), or anything else that people may be tempted to sue us for. I mean, come on – if we owned them, do you REALLY think we'd be here right now? Hell, no! We'd be rolling in our cash! And doing things that only us-with-millions-of-pounds can do. But no. Here we are – us-with-hardly-any-money. We're skint teenagers. Get used to it._

**Chapter 6 – Rumours**

The next morning, everybody's favourite gang of miscreants gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Ron…how much cheese do you need for your crackers?" Hermione asked in disgust, watching the red-headed boy pile cheese onto his crackers. Ron grunted, and stuffed 5 cheese-laden crackers into his mouth at once.

"…And I heard that they frolic in the Forbidden Forest at every full moon," came Parvati Patil's voice, catching the attention of the entire table. Most of the Gryffindors looked up, with the exception of Ron and Nu.

"I heard they tried to elope, and Dumbledore caught them!" replied a Ravenclaw girl who was chatting to Parvati. Ron choked on his crackers, and glanced up.

Neville looked up. "No, that's ridiculous…" He paused. "They go to the dungeons every night after curfew, dress in drag and dance to 'The Time Warp.'" At this, a cackling sound was heard from Nuala's direction.

"Time Warp….yeeeaaah…" she muttered to the tablecloth. "Rocky Horror strikes again…

"Wrong again, Longbottom," a voice from the next table said. Blaise Zambini stood up, raising his eyebrows. "They dance to 'Hot Patootie' – don't you know anything?"

Everyone delved into a bout of muttering, and Harry turned to Neville. "Hey, Neville – who are they talking about?"

Neville widened his eyes. "Haven't you heard? Snape and Malfoy were caught canoodling in Hogsmeade last night!"

Neville turned away to talk to Dean, and Harry turned back to the group, all of whom were looking decidedly sheepish.

"Who said something?" he asked, looking stern.

There was a long silence.

"Well…" Jamie turned red. "Maybe I told a few people, when I was brushing my teeth before bed last night…"

"Jamie! Shame on you!" Nu hissed.

A 6th year Slytherin walked past at this moment. "Hey, Nuala, thanks for the tip-off about Snape and Malfoy!"

All faces turned to face Nu, looking shocked. Nu shrugged, and hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry…I just wanted to be accepted…You know how much I wanted to be sorted into Slytherin…"

There was a big pause, before Harry shook his head and blinked. "Anyway – who else told? It can't have spread this fast, from just those two telling."

There was yet another long silence. Harry frowned. "Raise your hand if you told someone."

Slowly, eight hands rose into the air. Liss and Harry remained the only two without their hands in the air.

"All of you!" Harry hissed. "Well, that's just great! You can't keep your mouths shut for even one minute, can you?"

"Well, you can talk, Harry…" Emmie muttered, glaring at him. "I heard you in the common room last night, after you thought the rest of us had gone to bed. I walk down the stairs to get my yoyo, which I'd forgotten, and what do I find? You telling that hot 7th year bloke all about it…Nice story you made up there, Hazza."

There was a collective "Hazza?" from the group, which Emmie dismissed with a wave. Harry turned beetroot red.

"I…I…How long did you stay!"

Emmie grinned. "Long enough to know that you've got a hot date in the astronomy tower tonight…"

Ron's jaw dropped. "Harry…mate…you never told me you were g-…g-…QUEER!"

"Ok, ok, moving on…We've all made excellent progress today, and it's not even the end of breakfast yet, but back to the matter in hand…" Tom said loudly.

"So, what do we do? Beat everyone up, and tell them not to spread it round? Bit late for that…" Katy asked sarcastically.

"Well, we've got to do something…" Liss said, shooting nervous glances over at the Slytherin table. "We can't just let people believe those things. We've got to tell them the truth!"

"The truth? THEY CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!" Spid screamed. She paused, and coughed. "Sorry…it seemed appropriate at the time…"

Nu glanced at Liss. "So, what IS the truth? Who's to say that they don't frolic…?"

"…And now we all know where the frolicking rumour came from…" Emmie muttered.

"Well, I think these rumours are vicious and untrue!" Liss said loudly, staring pointedly around.

"So….." Tom glanced around. "Who's for _stopping_ these…'vicious, untrue rumours'…?"

Lissi's was the only hand raised. Everybody else suddenly seemed extremely preoccupied in eating their breakfast.

"Urgh!" Liss cried angrily, before storming out of the Great Hall.

Emmie glanced at Nu. "Well…I think it's time we had that 'Talk'…"

"After you…" Nu mumbled, throwing a chocolate muffin at a random passing first-year.

"BASH!" Spid screamed, as she watched the unfortunate first-year fall to the floor upon impact.

"Guess that was a rock cake, not a muffin…Ha…"

_A/N – Heya guys…Yeah, I know. It's been…counts 9 months? Wow. Someone could have had a baby in that time. Glances at Nu Shut up, it was just a dream…(For those who don't know, Nuala had a rather interesting dream the other night that I was pregnant. How nice.)_

_Anyway, just so you don't get confused…Certain alterations have been made to Chapter 5. If you spot what they are, you win a prize! If you don't…you win nothing, sucker :-P_

_Anyway. We honestly haven't forgotten about this fic – how could we! And we really have tried to update sooner. But, apart from the minor setback of writer's block, we've also come across other obstacles…We're now in our final year of school (G.C.S.E year – Americans, see it as O.W.L's year. We're the equivalent age to your 10th Grade. And Scottish, GCSE's are equivalent to your Standard Grade exams, I think.) It's the last year we have to be in school BY LAW (although, the majority of us – I think all of us included in this fanfic at least – are returning to Higher Education, aka 6th Form College, next year. So hey, don't start thinking that we're gonna have tons of time on our hands come summer!) Anyway, our teachers are being stressy, our coursework's coming to an end so has to be perfected and finished (MOST OF MINE HAS GONE! YESSS!) And we're also being stressy, being about 8 and a half weeks away from our exams. Urgh._

_So….please don't go away, keep checking back. If you like convenience, put us on Author Alert and then you'll know when we update! PLEASE keep your faith in us, and we'll reward you with a new chapter one day. _

_Anyway. Happy egg holidays to you all. Please keep reading, and reviewing. We'll be back! (And that's a promise!) We haven't forgotten, we ARE carrying on (slowly, but surely)._

_Loads of love to you all,_

_Frog/Emmie xxx (And the rest of the gang send their love too)._


	7. Boredom

_A/N at the bottom…_

_This chapter is a dedication to our great friend, Katy-Fish, who has just moved many miles away. She may not be with us physically, but she'll always be with us in spirit, until she comes to visit! Still one of us, forever. Miss you, Fishy xxx_

**Chapter 7**

Ever since the rumour fiasco on Sunday morning, Liss had been avoiding the gang as much as she could possibly manage. Apart from classes, her friends hardly saw her – she seemed to disappear during mealtimes and after class. The girls didn't even notice her coming to bed each night.

Early Friday evening, the gang were gathered around the Gryffindor Fire, tired from their week of uneventful classes, and restless.

"Have we tried the Library?" Tom asked, referring to their search for Liss.

Spid turned and looked at Tom, raising an eyebrow. "No, Tom. We've tried Snape's dungeons, and the Forbidden Forest. Of course we've tried the Library." Tom shrugged, and began to examine his nails, whilst humming.

Katy kicked the table in front of her and frowned. "I'm bored."

"Maybe Liss is with Draco?" Jamie suggested. Emmie sniggered.

"Yeah, and maybe they're both with Snape, dressing up in drag and dancing to Hot Patootie!"

Nu tutted. "No, it'll be the Time Warp."

"Hot Patootie."

"Time Warp."

"Hot Patootie!"

"TIME WARP!"

"OK, ENOUGH!" Harry screamed. The two girls stopped, and turned to look at him. Emmie shrugged.

"Must be his monthly…" she muttered to Nu.

Hermione, who had been unusually quiet through all of this, spoke up. "Maybe we should do some homework or studying?"

Ron choked on the Chocolate Frog he was swallowing. "Homework, Hermione? But it's only Friday night! We haven't got any classes until Monday!"

Hermione shot him a haughty look. "That doesn't mean you can't get a headstart on the work."

"Yes it does…" Ron argued back.

Katy punched the arm of the chair she was sitting in. "I'm bored!"

"We've got a convenient time slot right now, Ron, that we could use constructively, to do our homework – and you insist on using it to just sit here, staring into the fire?" Hermione said.

"I wasn't staring into the fire, I was staring at y – um – I was staring at…Tom's beard," Ron muttered, switching his gaze to the floor.

Tom frowned. "Why does everyone make an issue about the beard?"

Nu laughed. "Why not?"

Katy punched the nearest thing to her – which happened to be Tom's head. "I'M BORED!"

"Ow…" Tom whimpered.

Nu nodded slowly. "I'm bored too…We need to do something…"

There was a pause. Emmie grinned, and began to giggle softly into the silence. "So we do something…" She stood up, ignoring the confused looks she was receiving. "I'm gonna need three of you to come with me and assist me…"

Tom coughed. "Er – you DO realise how dodgy that sounds, don't you?"

Emmie glared. "Shut your face, Tom, you'll be thanking me later. Right – any volunteers to come with?"

Nu shrugged. "Meh, what have I got to lose? I'll come."

"Will it get me out of here?" Katy asked. Emmie nodded. "Will it get rid of my boredom?" Emmie nodded again. Katy stood up. "I'm coming."

Spid stood up. "Oi, oi, oi, you're not leaving me here."

Emmie grinned. "Ok then…Jamie, Harry, you keep taking notes on – um – developments." A 'Look' passed between the three of them, unseen by Ron or Hermione. "And…um…Tom…"

It was then that they all realised that Tom was very much involved in staring at something across the room. Glancing across to see what had captured his interest so quickly, Harry groaned.

"It's Neville…Tom, snap out of it. Tom?"

With one last amused look at Harry attempting to draw Tom's attention away from Neville's backside, Emmie, Nu, Katy and Spid sneaked out of the Portrait Hole, and into the corridor beyond.

"So, Em…What exactly are we doing?" Spid asked as they walked swiftly down a flight of stairs.

Emmie glanced at her three friends, and smiled. "We're paying a little visit to the house elves, of course. Dobby, in particular. I'll explain as we walk, if you hurry up…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom sighed as he watched Neville – who had by now noticed Tom staring at him – make his way nervously up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

"Isn't Neville the most beautiful human ever to walk this earth…?" he asked no one in particular. Harry shook his head.

"You are SO twisted…"

The Portrait Hole opened, and four boxes with legs walked in.

Hermione looked up, surprised. "Erm – Nu? Spid? Katy? Em? Is that you behind those enormous boxes?"

"Yep!" the reply came.

Jamie looked interested. "What are they for?"

The four girls placed the crates on the table that was placed in between the sofas, and the fire.

"It's not what they're FOR….It's what's IN them," Katy said, looking mischievous.

Ron looked suspicious. "What IS in them…? This has nothing to do with Fred or George, does it?"

"Nah, not yet," Nu said.

Harry moved towards one of the boxes, and sniffed it gingerly. "So…Repeating Ron here, what's in them?"

The four girls grinned at each other.

"Alcohol," Emmie said simply.

"Alcohol?" Tom perked up, and moved closer to the boxes. "Open it. Now. Now now now!"

"Be patient, Tom, be patient…" Nu said. "There is a genius plan involved. Don't worry – there's enough to go round. Well. There will be."

Jamie glanced at the four grinning girls curiously. "So…what's the plan, Noo-noo?" Hissing at the name slightly, Nu shot Jamie a sour look.

Spid stepped forward, and beckoned the gang around her. "Come on…we'll explain the plan, but you'd all better keep your mouths shut about it, we don't want the school knowing any sooner than they have to…"

The rest of the Gryffindor common room worked away, blissfully ignorant to the nine 6th years gathered together tightly in the corner and plotting the fate of the school in whispers…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N** – Yes, thankyou, thankyou, keep throwing those roses at us…We've returned with another update, and it didn't take us 9 months this time! Told you we would. _

_Anyway – surely we haven't lost all our lovely, once-faithful reviewers, in the space of 9 months? Kia, Lemon, and all the rest…We thought we meant more to you than that! sniffs Oh well. I'm sure SOMEBODY still loves us enough to REVIEW……Right?_

_Mucho thanks to the people who DID review…._

_**Becci** – No, I don't think so? We haven't changed the characters within the chapters, so you can't have been (yet…) Thankee muchly for reviewing, luff you lots xxx_

_**Hayley** – Heh heh, a love triangle? Hummmm. I may consider it, what with the plot ideas ahead of us…heh. No promises, but shall certainly think on it heh. huggles muchly Thankee for reviewing, mucho luff xxx_

_**Kez** – Ahhh, Kerrilina DAH-ling! A Twiggy in comedy? Hom, methinks not heh. Thankee anyhoo though. (And Randy Snips SO rock Sot's world…Unfortunately, RS have been replaced with those Ep3 notes. Ah well. The memories live on, on my website… heh.) Thankee for reviewing m'darlin' xxx_

_We'll hopefully be back soon with more…That should keep you on the edge of your seats, waiting to find out what the plan is…what the "fate of the school" will be…What dearest Dumby has to say in the next chapter (well, it's a possibility…), and much, much more. But be warned – our GCSE exams are now only a few short weeks away. We shall soon (if we're not already) be worked to the ground with revision, finishing off coursework and syllabuses, and so on. WE'RE LEAVING SCHOOL MID-MAY! How scary? Anyway. Keep your itching-to-type-reviews fingers crossed for us, our success in our exams, our success in trashing our school on our last day, and, of course, for the next chapter of SROS…_

_Love you all lots…(like jelly tots, but not as much as vodka shots…!)_

_Frog, Wombat, & the team xxx_


	8. Plans Abound

A/N at bottom… 

_Frog: I dedicate this chapter to my wonderful friends (SNAKE, The Landing Girls, Madam Moose, the Waffs, etc), and to WKGS's Class of 2000. It's the end of an era, but the memories will never die. Love you all xxx_

Chapter 8 

"…But really. Look at the way his hair flops so delicately onto his smooth and creamy forehead…And have you noticed how he positively GLISTENS with the sweat of anticipation when I come near to him?"

The surrounding Gryffindors groaned as Tom, yet again, ranted on about Neville.

"His eyes do that little darting thing, like he's nervous…It's so damn CUTE, I just wanna jump on him…"

"…Ew…" Em muttered under her breath.

Tom turned to Spid. "And his cheeks! They're so rosy and round, like shining red apples in the sunshine…I can't believe he doesn't even use blusher on them…"

Spid's head collided with the table as she muffled a frustrated scream.

Hermione glanced around and stood up. "Come on – you've all finished breakfast…" She paused at the sound of a cough coming from Ron's direction, and scowled at him before continuing. "If I remember correctly, the majority of you have homework to finish, and you have a whole weekend free of Quidditch matches and Hogsmeade visits to complete it in. Let's go."

As the Gryffindor Nine (as a few of their classmates had begun referring to them) left the Great Hall that morning, Ron slouching and grumbling to no-one in particular about a "domineering woman, bloody obsessed with homework…", three of the group hung back, and walked in a tight-knit trio a few metres behind their friends.

Harry glanced ahead of him, before half-turning to the two girls beside him and raising his eyebrows. "Well, you two? You woke me up at 7am on a Saturday morning to tell me that you 'had a plan', and you'd 'tell me later'…So tell me."

Emmie and Jamie grinned, and bowed their heads closer to Harry's.

"Let's just say, dear Hazza…It has a little something to do with a certain couple of bickering people…" Em whispered.

"…A certain couple of bickering people who are obviously hiding deeper, more affectionate feelings than those shown on the outside…" Jamie continued, also in whisper.

Harry's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "You have a plan to get them together, then?"

"Well…" The two girls looked at each other. Jamie nodded slowly. "Kind of…You see, we both woke up early this morning…"

Em coughed. "Correction, Jimjam. YOU woke up early this morning, and threw a pillow at the nearest person, to wake them up so that you wouldn't be bored."

Jamie's cheeks flushed as she grinned a little. "Well…yeah…But something productive and truly brilliant came out of it, do you agree?"

"Yes, I agree." Em turned her attention back to Harry. "As Jamie said, we both woke up early this morning – one way or another – and, in our boredom, we got thinking…"

"And _that's_ never a good thing…" Harry muttered under his breath, instantly receiving fierce glares from both girls. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Continue."

Jamie's grin returned. "Well, _Potter_…Let's just say it has a little something to do with another recent, slightly – ahem – _larger_ plan of ours…"

The two girls watched in satisfaction as realisation dawned upon their friend, and his face cracked into a smile.

"Genius…" he whispered, shooting another glance up the corridor at the rest of their friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Gryffindor Nine' were all stretched out by the side of the lake, with various homework assignments scattered around on the grass.

Nu frowned and sat up, disregarding her Potions homework. Em, Katy and Jamie looked up from their own homework, and Hermione from her reading.

"Nu? What's up?" Katy asked, ripping a blade of grass to shreds. Nu waved her hand vaguely, and strained her eyes, staring at something across the lake.

Em turned and looked in the same direction, seeking out the cause of the distraction.

"In the tree…" she heard Nu mutter softly. As she focused on the trees, Em caught sight of something moving.

"What _is_ that?" Hermione asked no-one in particular.

"It's people…" Katy said as she, too, strained her eyes to see.

Em caught sight of a flash of platinum blonde hair, and two faces were briefly visible through the leaves of the tree. She gave a giggle. "Liss and Malfoy…" At these words, the rest of the group looked up, and concentrated on the trees across the lake.

"What are they doing up a tree?" Spid asked, laughing slightly. After a few seconds, Ron pointed to a point just below Liss and Malfoy's hiding place.

"There's Slytherins under that tree. Maybe Malferret didn't want them to see him with a Gryffindor?" Hermione shot a surprised look at Ron as his logical side made a rare appearance, and immediately his ears reddened, and he lowered his eyes back to his homework.

A small gasp was suddenly heard from Nu, and all heads turned to her. "That's…_brilliant_…" she muttered, her eyes still on the tree. Her friends paused and waited for her to continue, and when she didn't, Katy threw a handful of grass over Nu's head. Hissing and flailing her arms to get rid of the grass, Nu turned to face her friends.

"What's brilliant?" Jamie asked, attempting to hold in sniggers at the sight of the grass-covered girl.

Nu nodded bluntly towards the tree. "Hiding in a tree," she said simply. As her friends continued to stare at her blankly, she sighed. "You'll see. You'll see…" She returned to her homework, now looking deep in thought.

Spid shrugged, and glanced across at the tree once more. Picking up a rock, she narrowed her eyes. "Reckon I could knock him out of the tree from here?" Harry and Ron sniggered at how quickly she had joined them in their hate of the self-named 'Slytherin King'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That afternoon, the Gryffindor Nine discovered the twisted workings of Nu's mind.

As the group continued to trick Hermione into thinking that they were actually doing their homework, Nuala kept watch for whatever would trigger the first part of her 'Masterplan', as she had dubbed it. Sure enough, halfway into the afternoon, the girl jumped up, startling her friends, and hurried away, muttering that she would "be back soon…"

Not even Hermione could resist her curiosity, and the eight 6th year's watched as Nu scrambled up a large tree, and stayed hidden in the leaves.

A loud choking sound suddenly erupted from Ron, who pointed to the left of Nuala's tree, and choked out through laughter "Snape…walking that way…"

"Oh god…" Tom groaned, trying to hold back a laugh. "What's she going to do to him?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N – Frog: We're sorry! I know our updates are few and far between lately…But, on the plus side – our GCSEs are over. We "graduated" from compulsory education yesterday…With a presentation ceremony of our Records of Acheivement, and a buffet, to mark the official end of Year 11. So, our exams are over, we survived them…which, along with the sudden decrease in pressure upon us, also has the added bonus of us having a lot more free time on our hands. And an 8 and a half week summer ahead of us, to perhaps pick up the threads of this fanfic again, properly.

_I know this is only a short update…and probably not up to standards, but right now, it's all we can manage. I'm going away tomorrow, to a summer school for a week (which I'm looking forward to, it sounds like fun), and then the week after that me, Nu and Katy are all going down to London to stay with my sister. Oh, and a special Harry-Potter-related topic here – we're gonna be at a Waterstones queue party in Oxford Street, London, on the night of the launch of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. If anyone goes there, perhaps we'll bump into each other? grins _

_Anyway. We shall be back, sometime this summer. With a lengthier update, hopefully. And all will be revealed about the various plans our characters are creating P Take care, all of you – and here's a toast to the 6th Harry Potter book being launched. I have no doubt that it'll hold the same excellent standard as the first five._

_Much love…_

_Frog (posting), Wombat, Fish, Wiggs, Spid, Toady – the S.T xxx_


End file.
